100 Drabbles
by procol harum
Summary: Challenged myself to write 100 drabbles, not for anything specific -- better explanation inside... mostly angst, Tom and/or Doug, with the other characters at one point or another. Rated T to be safe, rating may change. Also will have a lot of slash.
1. Scars

**Explanation:** I made a list of 100 different words to set a challenge for myself, which was to write a drabble for each word. A drabble is 100 words for those who are not sure. Most of these will probably be angst, and involve Tom and/or Doug, either as friends or a couple, because that's who I love writing about the most. I will add the other characters, though, because they are a part of the show as well. I set the rating at T to be safe, because the rating may change, and could reach that high. This first is actually rated T, although I think a lot won't go higher than K . I usually set them at K if it involves a lot of swearing or violence, and usually slash, because I'm not entirely sure how the ratings work with that topic. Just a precaution, I guess. I will put slash under warnings as well, so if you don't want to read it, just skip the ones with slash in the warnings area. The titles of each drabble are the word I chose, and under that I've put in the definition, which I get from www(dot)dictionary(dot)com. That's about it so read on if you are still interested.

**Title:** Scars

**Definition: 1) **A mark left on the skin after a surface injury or wound has healed.

2) A lingering sign of damage or injury, either mental or physical

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** mentions of attempted suicide/self-harm

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Tom notices some scars and asks Doug about them.

**A/N:** No, never did see those scars, just an idea... coulda happened, though.. also, in case you're wondering, in the last line, Doug is looking fearfully just because he is afraid of what Tom will think after he answers...

_100DRABBLESSCARS_

"Did you -- did you do that to yourself?"

Doug looked towards the ground at Tom's words, ashamed and guilty of what he was pointing out: two vanishing lines, nearly an inch long each, forever pressed into his skin like an unwanted tattoo. And yes, he had done it. He had been confused and had thought that dying would be the best way out. He hadn't succeeded, though, but he still had the scars to remind him of that one close call only five years ago. He muttered softly, then, gazing fearfully into Tom's questioning gaze: "Yeah, I guess I did."


	2. Trust

**Title:** Trust

**Definition:** the obligation or responsibility imposed on a person in whom confidence or authority is placed

**Characters/Pairing:** Tom Hanson, Doug Penhall mentioned

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** nope

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Tom makes a stupid mistake and now finds Doug unable to trust him

**A/N:** takes place after Out of Control and stuff, which is why I have Doug no longer trusting him.. just a drabble about Tom going a bit too far, I guess

_100DRABBLESTRUST_

"I just don't think I could trust you again, Tom. Sorry."

Tom watched as Doug left his apartment, the words slowly sinking in, burning like a fire. He had done one stupid thing and now Doug would never trust him again. He had done it because he had thought it would be thrilling. Except now he realized he had done more than going out alone on that case and almost getting killed -- he had betrayed the trust he and Doug had had, and now he knew his friendship was in repair, and, most likely, never to be completely fixed again.


	3. Mistake

**Title:** Mistake

**Definition: **an error in action, calculation, opinion, or judgment caused by poor reasoning, carelessness, insufficient knowledge, etc.

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, kinda Tom Hanson, but only mentioned... no pairing

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Unless you consider Doug kissing Tom slash, nope

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Doug wishes for the mistake he made to disappear, and for things to return to normal...

**A/N: **Not too sure what I was doing with this... just an idea I came up up with, and wrote into a drabble... yes, that's it, no more, the rest is up to your imaginations...

_100DRABBLESMISTAKE_

Doug stared at the door, longing for Tom to reenter, and for more of the taste still lingering in his mouth -- the coffee and mint merged together as one, fading slowly yet still staining the insides of his mouth. Except this one would last longer than most, making Doug wish he hadn't screwed everything up. Suddenly reaching out and kissing your best friend was never the way to admit your feelings, and Doug knew he had torn apart the trust and friendship he and Tom had built up over the years. He only hoped that this mistake could be fixed.


	4. Tonight

**Title:** Tonight

**Definition: **the night of this present day

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson - Hanson/Penhall

**Rating: ** K

**Warnings:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary: ** Tom and Doug are at dinner, although Tom wishes they could just leave, due to an unexpected annoyance

**A/N:** Apparently Kajagoogoo is a band, lol... thanks to Tiff for that.. and the 'special night out' idea...

_100DRABBLESTONIGHT_

"Aw c'mon Tommy, it was your idea to come here in the first place, remember?"

"Yeah, but I never knew they'd be playing."

"Just ignore them," Doug suggested, looking towards Kajagoogoo. They were beginning to annoy him as well, but Tom _had_ suggested they come here for dinner and he was not going to let them ruin it for him.

"Oh come on, Doug," Tom replied. "Can't we just go?"

"Nuh uh, Tommy -- finish your supper or you get no dessert."

Tom glared at Doug after he had spoken. "Fine," he muttered. "But only because you give the best dessert."


	5. Crashed

**Title:** Crashed

**Definition: **to find temporary lodging or shelter for the night

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson - Doug/Tom

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** slash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Tom needs a ride but Doug turns it into an excuse for the younger man to 'crash' at his place instead... thanks again to Tiff for the idea XD

**A/N:** uhm nope, not for this one XD

_100DRABBLESCRASHED_

"My car's outta gas, Doug, could you give me a lift home?"

"Nope," Doug replied lazily, looking at Tom and grinning playfully. "But I can give you a lift to _my _place."

"Why would I wanna go --" Tom began to ask, and then, "Oh, that," the meaning behind Doug's statement flashed into his mind like lightening. "Alright, guess it _would_ make it easier for me to get to work tomorrow morning. You know, instead of you having to come pick me up..."

Doug groaned as Tom began walking away and shouted, "That's not what I meant and you know it!"


	6. Home

**Title: **Home

**Definition: **any place of residence or refuge: a person's native place or own country

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson, Clavo (?)

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** nope

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** It's finally time for Doug and Tom to go home...

**A/N:** Set during La Bizca so if you haven't seen it, it might be spoilerish

_100DRABBLESHOME _

Doug shifted Clavo's weight from his left arm to his right and spoke softly, "It's too bad Marta couldn't come back with us, huh?"

"Yeah..." Tom began chewing his lower lip thoughtfully. "You know, if you need any help, with Clavo and all, I'm there. I always will be."

"Thanks," Doug replied. "For everything, for coming here with me -- I wouldn't have been able to do it myself."

"Uh-huh," Tom replied lightly. A minute later the boarding calls for their flight echoed throughout the terminal -- Tom smiled lightly and Doug began walking away: _it was time to go home._


	7. Claustrophobic

**Title:** Claustrophobic

**Definition:** suffering from claustrophobia; abnormally afraid of closed-in places

**Characters/Pairing:** Tom Hanson, Doug Penhall

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** I use the word hell but come on...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Tom helps Doug out during Swallowed Alive, knowing how much his friend needs him...

**A/N:** Used a direct quote from Swallowed alive(the first line/paragraph, whatever so if you ain't seen that ep, again it could be spoilerish... and I was actually going to use the word _confined_ for this, and even it used it in my drabble, but claustrophobic also fits, and that could leave _confined_ open a Tom/Draw the Line drabble XD Oh, also, after the quote, if you can't figure it out, it's Tom's POV...

_100DRABBLESCLAUSTROPHOBIC_

_"Ya know, if the door was opened, I'd be alright. If the door was open, everything, everything would be cool."_

Doug begins breathing heavily and I mutter a quick, "ya." I know this is hard on him, hell it's hard on me. But right now, Doug needs me to help him get through tonight. Because right now he feels confined in this hellhole and all he has is me. So I'm going to stay awake as long he needs me to, because he's my friend, my _best _friend and I'm going to help him get through this no matter what.


	8. Coffee

**Title:** Coffee

**Definition:** a beverage consisting of a decoction or infusion of the roasted ground or crushed seeds (coffee beans) of the two-seeded fruit (coffee berry) of certain coffee trees.

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson - Doug/Tom

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** slash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** The coffeemaker goes missing and Tom wants to know what happened to it...

**A/N:** uhm nope...

_100DRABBLESCOFFEE_

"Where's the coffeemaker?"

"I was gonna get a new one..." Doug replied, trailing off. "I thought I could replace it before you noticed." Doug replied with a slight smile.

"I have a coffee _every morning_," Tom argued.

"I was gonna get up before you and make you forget about the coffee until it was too late to come get one."

"Well in that case, I'll forget the coffee for the next forty minutes," Tom started. "But we get one on the way. Deal?"

Doug smiled and grabbed Tom by the arm gently, pulling him towards their room. "It's a deal."


	9. Protect

**Title:** Protect

**Definition: **to defend or guard from attack, invasion, loss, annoyance, insult, etc.; cover or shield from injury or danger.

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson - Doug/Tom

**Rating: **T, for language, but there's only one swear word so again, I'd like to know if it's safe to lower this :D

**Warnings:** slash, swearing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** A bust goes wrong and Tom is injured – Doug is with him and is determined to get the younger man to safety no matter what happens.

**A/N:** none for this

_100DRABBLESPROTECT_

Tears began forming in Tom's eyes as a burning pain shot through his shoulder and progressed downwards. "Fuck," he hissed.

"You okay?" Doug asked, worried. Tom was his partner – in more ways than one – and it was his job to protect him. Tom had been shot once now, and Doug didn't want him getting hurt again.

"It hurts, Doug.," Tom replied, breath hitching as a tear escaped his closed eyes and slid down his cheek slowly.

"I know, Tommy, but I'm gonna get you outta here, alright?" Doug promised, and, in his mind, hoped he could follow through with it.


	10. Betrayed

**Title:** Betrayed

**Definition:** to be false or disloyal to; to deceive, misguide, or corrupt

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson - Doug/Tom

**Rating: **T for safe measures... if you think it could be brought down to K instead, tell me XD

**Warnings:** slash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the crazy idea of this actually happening...

**Summary:** Doug muses over the aftermath of a mistake that could cost him his relationship, in both crime, friend, and love-wise, with Tom... so that was a craptacular summary, sorry... best I could come with... I _am _sick, lol

**A/N:** Please don't hate me for Doug hitting Tom! I know he never would, but this is just a small drabble I made up, remember? So, hopefully I don't get hateful words about writing this, because yes, I do know that Doug would never intentionally hurt Tom without extremely, seriously, good reason :D

_100DRABBLESBETRAYED_

He had never hit Tom before. They had been together for almost a year now and he had rarely even yelled at him -- and in the end everything had gotten better. But never had Doug hit the younger man. He had been drunk, though, and mad. Because Tom had continued bugging him about drinking and then his fist had come out of nowhere, colliding full-force with Tom's cheek. And Doug had known then that he had betrayed Tom and a small part of him hoped he would never be forgiven – because being forgiven was one thing he didn't deserve.


	11. Drunk

**Title:** Drunk

**Definition:** being in a temporary state in which one's physical and mental faculties are impaired by an excess of alcoholic drink; intoxicated

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson – Doug/Tom

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** drunkenness, slash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Doug comes home late and Tom wonders why

**A/N:** So yeah, decide for yourselves why Doug's gone out drinking if you want :D

_100DRABBLESDRUNK_

"Where were you?" Tom asked, worried and angry, moving from the couch he had fallen asleep on to the wall and its light switch.

"S'not that late issit?" Doug slurred, and Tom knew he was drunk.

"Damn," Tom muttered, reaching for Doug and pulling him towards the couch. "Here, sit -- whatever you were trying to drink away, we'll just sit here and forget it together, okay?"

Doug's eyes closed as he mumbled a reply, then snapped open quickly in fear. Tom sighed before wrapping his arms around him, knowing that the rest of the night could be a long one.


	12. Isolated

**Title: **Isolated

**Definition:** separated from other persons or things; alone; solitary.

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** very, very, minor uhm whatchamacallits to child abuse

(uhm you kinda say it without typing it out that's what happened? Like an allusion I think...)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Doug feels isolated in solitary, bringing back painful memories

A/N: Set during Swallowed Alive, though not very spoilery... Never heard about abuse on the show... coulda happened, could not have happened... hell if that's even why he's freaked out is up to your imaginations(that's just what I was thinking when I wrote it...) And uhm, the 'impossible escape' thing is me saying that Doug wants to 'escape' but can't until he's let out, in case that part confuses anybody

_100DRABBLESISOLATED_

Doug was trying to pretendthat he wasn't stuck where he was: confined in solitary, wishing for an impossible escape. He had always been terrified of small spaces, mostly due to his childhood, and being isolated like this was starting to bring back memories -- _bad memories_. He let out a low whimper, trying not to cry, trying to be strong. He was never weak like this but sometimes there were things in life that could change a person. For Doug, being partnered up with his worst fear had brought back more fears, and memories he knew he would never escape.


	13. Desire

**Title:** Desire

**Definition: **to wish or long for; crave; want.

**Characters/Pairing:** Dennis Booker, Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson -- Doug/Tom

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** slash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Dennis found himself watching Tom every day now. Watching because Tom had already been claimed and that was all he could do.

**A/N:** Finally brought in another character... so this one may be confusing, because it confused me... I still like it though, and hopefully Dennis doesn't seem too OOC... So desire was the best this could fit two without changing words, but it kinda works so...

_100DRABBLESDESIRE_

Dennis found himself watching Tom every day now. Watching because Tom had already been claimed and that was all he could do. And today wasn't any different. He was watching when Tom looked up at movement beside him. He was watching as the smile formed, and he was watching as Doug leaned down to Tom's level and whispered something. Tom whispered back, and then they were both smiling. Then Doug was going back to his desk and Booker was watching Tom again. Because Tom had already found Doug, and watching was the one thing that Dennis found he could do.


	14. Never

**Title:** Never

**Definition:** 1) not ever; at no time 2) not at all; absolutely not

**Characters/Pairing:** Dennis Booker, Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson -- Doug/Booker

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** slash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** He had never thought he would end up in another man's bed that fast, and especially not Dennis Booker's bed. (again, a line, but his one's the last line)

**A/N: **Yes, that says Doug/Booker... a friend thought they would make a good pairing and at first I thought uhm, well, I don't know, but after reading some thoughts and thinking a bit, I figured it could happen, so I wrote this for her, and for you guys to, well, I don't know, see what you think... Also, not sure if never actually fits, but I wrote this then needed a word, and that one seemed to fit best(see last line)

_100DRABBLESNEVER_

_"Hey Doug, you wanna grab a beer after work? Tom's comin' too..."_

Doug had agreed to the drink, although the aftermath had come unexpectedly. Tom had left after one beer, worried about oversleeping the next morning and being late for work. Doug had stayed, though, drank some more, and now he was in Booker's bed... with Booker. He couldn't remember everything, but a hazy memory of him agreeing to go to Dennis' place unfolded in his mind and he groaned. He had never thought he would end up in another man's bed that fast, and especially not Dennis Booker's bed.


	15. Afraid

**Title:** Afraid

**Definition: **feeling fear; filled with apprehension

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Doug's father

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** mentions of abuse, no details though

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Doug gulped nervously, seeing the familiar look in his father's eyes as he spoke, and he knew he was in trouble.

**A/N:** Was told Doug was abused, had mentioned it, so my play on a bit of his past... Also, I've gotten into the swing of using lines from the story as my summary so...

_100DRABBLESAFRAID_

"Douglas James, get down here now!"

Doug stood at the door, afraid -- his father was mad and drunk, and had just called him by his middle name – he was definitely in trouble. The sixteen year old knew he should go before he was called again, though, and hurried down the stairs.

"Yeah, dad?"

"What's this about you failin' history?"

Doug gulped nervously, seeing the familiar look in his father's eyes as he spoke, and he knew he was in trouble – the kind of trouble where he ended up in pain once the punishment was over and his father was gone.


	16. Suicidal

**Title:** Suicidal

**Definition:** pertaining to, involving, or suggesting suicide

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall

**Rating:** K

**Warning:** Attempted suicide

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** _"Well, I didn't mean for it to be cute – I meant to kill myself."_My take on Doug's suicide attempt when he was eight.

**A/N:** So, Doug talked about this in Best Years of Your Life, but all he said was that he had tried killing himself by drinking a bottle of vanilla extract(what the 'other' bottle is here) when he was eight, so I've added in some things to make a drabble.

_100DRABBLESSUICIDAL_

With his right hand the boy leaned over and pulled the cupboard door open. His father had told him not touch the aspirin: they could be harmful, and might even kill him. And that was why he was looking for it now. He didn't see the aspirin but he did see another bottle. He wasn't sure what it would do, but pulled it out and drank all of it anyways. Nothing happened and he began to cry, shoving the bottle back into the cupboard angrily. Next time he would make sure he got to the aspirin before it was gone.


	17. Busted

**Title:** Busted

**Definition:** Well the dictionary doesn't have the exact meaning I'm looking for, but what this is is busted being where somebody has a secret that is found out by another person...

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson

**Rating:** K

**Warning:** uhm, kinda slash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** _"Uh, Doug?" Tom asked slowly, "Did you just try to kiss me?" _Doug decides it's about time he shows Tom how he feels, even if it isn't in the most discreet manner.

**A/N:** This is for Hanson's Hot who wanted a drabble about how Tom found out about Doug's sexual discretion.. hope it works... Again I wrote before choosing a word, lol, but basically Doug is busted by Tom, who finds out that he is gay, and then yeah... I'm not entirely sure what I'm talking about here, so hopefully it makes sense to you guys...

_100DRABBLESBUSTED_

"Uh, Doug?" Tom asked slowly, "Did you just try to kiss me?"

"Well..." Doug smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "If I freaked you out, then nope."

"No, far from it." Tom replied. "I mean, I never could have worked up the courage to kiss you, so I'm glad you did it first."

Doug began laughed nervously and then asked in a serious tone, "Are you playing with me or are you actually serious?"

"Oh, I'm serious," Tom replied. "So how about we go somewhere more private and finish that kiss, huh? And maybe even add something more interesting to it."


	18. Secret

**Title:** Secret

**Definition:** done, made, or conducted without the knowledge of others

**Characters/Pairing:** Adam Fuller, Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson -- Doug/Tom

**Rating: **K 

**Warnings:** slash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Doug wrapped his arms around Tom's waist, pulling him closer to him and grinning suggestively... _"Uh, hey captain, guess you figured out our big secret, huh?" _

**A/N:** Chick On Wheels asked if I'd thought about a story where they were seen, and I've come up with this thing... and no embarrassment on the list so secret is used instead...

_100DRABBLESSECRET_

Doug wrapped his arms around Tom's waist, pulling him closer to him and grinning suggestively.

"Doug," Tom started to protest, "I really think we should go home first. I mean, we're at work and-" Tom was cut off quickly by Doug, one set of lips attaching to another. Tom easily gave into the kiss, temptation winning out over worry. And then both were stopping immediately, fear etching into their features as a cough sounded somewhere behind them. Tom groaned at being caught and Doug laughed as they both turned.

"Uh, hey captain, guess you figured out our big secret, huh?"


	19. Bored

**Title: **Bored

**Definition:** a dull, tiresome, or uncongenial person

**Characters/Pairing: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson -- Doug/Tom

**Rating: **K 

**Warnings: **good ol' slashiness :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary:**_ "But Tommy, I'm bored." _Doug finds a way to amuse himself while at school with Tom.

**A/N**: uhm nope, not here

_100DRABBLESBORED_

"Doug, stop touching there," Tom hissed. The desks in the classroom were pushed together and both officers were seated at a set in the back, giving Doug plenty of privacy to do what he was doing.

"But Tommy, I'm bored."

"I don't – oh god." Tom moaned as Doug moved his hand higher and he had to fight the urge to let it continue. "Doug, if we get caught..." he managed slowly, quickly shoving Doug's hand away.

"You ruin all my fun," Doug whined.

"Don't be a cry baby," Tom whispered. "I never said we couldn't finish this later at home."


	20. Alone

**Title: **Alone

**Definition: **Being without anyone or anything else; only

**Characters/Pairing: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson -- Doug/Tom

**Rating: **K 

**Warnings: **slash

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary: **Doug had been away two days now, and Tom hadn't really felt alone until now, due to the damn Rocky and Bullwinkle show that Doug loved so much.

**A/N: **Well, Applesauce, Lorraine was on the Rocky and Bullwinkle show, but I doubt it actually exists... if it does, that'd be cool, 'cause applesauce is awesome XD

_100DRABBLESALONE_

Tom turned on the tv and began flipping through the different channels, trying to find something to settle on. Having to use the washroom, Tom placed the remote on the cushion beside him and stood up. He was drying his hands when he heard the familiar voices, and then something about a place called _Applesauce, Lorraine_. Before heading back out he knew what channel he had stopped on, knew what was playing. Doug had been away two days now, and Tom hadn't really felt alone until now, due to the damn Rocky and Bullwinkle show that Doug loved so much.


	21. Cold

**Title: **Cold

**Definition: **feeling an uncomfortable lack of warmth; chilled

**Characters/Pairing: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson, Judy Hoffs, other chapel workplace people -- Doug/Tom

**Rating: **K 

**Warnings: **yup, some moregood ol' slashiness

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary:**It's cold in the chapel and Doug tries to get Tom to warm up with him... uhm crack summary, I know...

**A/N**: Not set in that ep with the really long name when the heater is broken, just a different thing with kinda the same setting...

_100DRABBLESCOLD_

"I'm cold!" Doug announced loudly, silencing the chapel momentarily.

"We don't care, Doug," Tom answered, annoyed, "Because we're all cold!"

"Why can't Sal get the heater fixed already?" Judy spoke up, wrapping her jacket tighter around her. "It's like an igloo in here!"

"Hey, Tommy," Doug called out again. "I can think of a-"

"Don't say it Penhall," Tom warned. "Nobody here wants to hear about our life outside work, got it?" Doug frowned at Tom, who gave him a cheesy smile in return. "But if the heater isn't fixed soon, I'll take you up on that offer for sure."


	22. Regret

**Title: **Regret

**Definition: **to feel sorrow or remorse for (an act, fault, disappointment, etc.)

**Characters/Pairings: **Doug Penhall, some therapist person

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **could be considered slash...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary: **_"I've heard this before, doc," _Doug muttered._ "And yeah, I shot my partner in the butt, but it wasn't because I hate him, okay?"_

**A/N: **Spoilers for The Dragon and the Angel...So I figured Fuller would find out that Doug and Tom hadn't seen a real therapist in The Dragon and the Angel.. my take on if they got sent back, but talked to privately... this is Doug's turn...

_100DRABBLESREGRET_

"Doug, you must have had a reason to shoot him. Everybody does, even if it isn't on purpose."

"I've heard this before, doc," Doug muttered. "And yeah, I shot my partner in the butt, but it wasn't because I hate him, okay?"

"Have you heard of-"

"Pent up emotions?" Doug snapped. "Damn it, doc, I didn't want to shoot him, okay? I regret I ever shot down that alley blindly, and Tom's my partner. I-I love him, and I would _never_ hurt him. And _never_ on purpose. And for you to think I'd want to shoot him? That's sick."


	23. Aroused

**Title: **Aroused

**Definition: to stimulate sexually**

**Characters/Pairing: **Doug Penhall/Tom Hanson -- Doug/Tom

**Rating: **T for safety...

**Warning: **Slash

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary: **_"Have patience, Douggie,"_ Tom mumbled, pulling the shirt up. _"What I'm doing takes a lot of concentration."_

**A/N: **none for this

_100DRABBLESAROUSED_

"Tommy, what – what are you doing?"

"I'm kissin' you Doug," Tom mumbled, pulling away from Doug's neck. "Why, don't you like it?"

"Don't like it," Doug scoffed. "You kiddin' me, Tommy, I've never been so turned on in my life. But maybe try kissing someplace else next, huh?"

A seductive grin playing on his lips, Tom leaned forward to press his lips against Doug's. "How's that?"

"Try lower," Doug responded, moaning as Tom's hands trailed down his chest slowly, pulling at his shirt.

"Have patience, Douggie," Tom mumbled, pulling the shirt up. "What I'm doing takes a lot of concentration."


	24. Magic

**Title: **Magic

**Definition: **any extraordinary or mystical influence[charm, power, etc.

**Characters/Pairing: **Doug Penhall/Tom Hanson -- Doug/Tom

**Rating: **K 

**Warning: **Slash

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary: **_"What we got, it's magic, and I love it just the way it is, I love _you_ just the way _you_ are..."_

**A/N: **slight spoilers for pilot, although not really, unless you're, like, really, really strict with them...

_100DRABBLESMAGIC_

"How come you like me?" Tom asked suddenly. "I mean, you said I looked like Richie Cunningham when we first met."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Tommy," Doug replied. "Yeah, maybe you look a little geeky, but I like that, and I also love what's inside, okay?"

"Yeah, but still..." Tom mumbled, looking to the ground.

"Nuh-uh," Doug responded, grabbing Tom's chin and pulling his head up. "What we got, it's magic, and I love it just the way it is – I love _you_ just the way _you_ are, and nothing's ever going to change any of that."


	25. Close

**Title: **Close

**Definition: **uhm well, they're in a very bad situation, and are having a 'close' call and then make it, just barely... so erm, just making it out? Dictionary didn't really have what I was looking for

**Characters/Pairing: **Dennis Booker, Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson

**Rating: **K 

**Warnings: **slashy undertones, uhm may be considered violence..

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary:** A bust goes wrong and a few officers are caught in the crossfire, although this is basically just the ending of it all, kinda...

**A/N: C**ongrats to anyone who can figure out my slight movie reference XD

_100DRABBLESCLOSE_

"You okay?"

"Just peachy, Booker -- I mean, I was only shot at, what, a hundred times?"

"At least you weren't hit," Booker responded.

"Nearly – think a part of my was almost lopped off."

"Lopped off?" Dennis repeated, laughing.

"Forget it," Tom muttered, "Let's just go find-"

"Tom!"

Tom smiled at the sudden appearance of Doug, succumbing to the arms that quickly encompassed him. "You hurt?" Doug asked, worried.

"No, I'm fine. But Booker was hit, we gotta get outta here."

"Yeah, right," Doug replied, glancing at the other man and letting go of Tom. "That was pretty damn close, huh?"


	26. Pouty

**Title: **Pouty

**Definition: t**o exhibit displeasure or disappointment; sulk

**Characters/Pairings: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson -- Doug/Tom

**Rating: **K 

**Warning: **slash

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary: **_"Alright, fine, I'll go to your bowling thing, but it's only 'cause you look so damn sexy when you do that..."_

**A/N: **well according to this program, pouty isn't a word, but it's in the dictionary, so I'm not sure what to think...

_100DRABBLESPOUTY_

"Come on, Doug, I wEnt to that stupid baseball game with you last week," Tom whined. "Please?"

"Baseball is not stupid," Doug muttered, annoyed. "And at least it's a sport!"

"Doug," Tom whined, jutting out his lower lip, eyes wide, pleading with Doug.

"Damn it, Tommy," Doug muttered, wrapping an arm around Tom's shoulders. "Alright, fine, I'll go to your bowling thing, but it's only 'cause you look so damn sexy when you do that. And besides, I'm sure we can think of something fun to do afterwards, right?"

"Maybe," Tom replied, shrugging. "But _only_ if you're a good boy."


	27. First

**Title:** First

**Definition:** in the first place; firstly

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson -- Doug/Tom

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** slash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Doug decides that his and Tom's first kiss should be a surprise.

**A/N:** No, never did see those scars, just an idea... coulda happened, though.. also, in case you're wondering, in the last line, Doug is looking fearfully just because he is afraid of what Tom will think after he answers...

_100DRABBLESFIRST_

An arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him backwards, then he was turned and pushed against the locker beside his. Doug was grinning at him goofily and then his lips were on Tom's, mashing together roughly before drawing back again. Doug watched Tom curiously, breathing heavily. "So...?" he whispered.

"Hell of a kisser," Tom muttered back. "Next time warn me first, huh?"

"But it was our first," Doug replied with another goofy grin. "Thought it would be an awesome surprise."

"Well it was a _damn good_ surprise, Penhall. Now how about we continue this at my place, huh?"


	28. Torn

**Title: **Torn

**Definition: **to pull apart or in pieces by force, esp. so as to leave ragged or irregular edges.

**Characters/Pairings: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **McQuaid-ness-ish

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary: **_"But tearing it open even more is not going to fix it," Doug argued, grabbing hold of Tom's arm and pulling it away from the hole._

**A/N: **nope, oh sorry for the delay in updating ...

_100DRABBLESTORN_

"Damn it Tommy, stop picking at it already," Doug hissed, annoyed at Tom's obsessive antics.

"But it's kinda torn open Doug, I only wanna-"

"But tearing it open even more is not going to fix it," Doug argued, grabbing hold of Tom's arm and pulling it away from the hole. "Now c'mon, let's just get to school already."

"But-"

"Tommy, you're a _McQuaid_," Doug cut in, stressing their name. "The ripped jeans add to the cover!"

"Yeah, but I liked these jeans," Tom pouted. "And I never gave you permission to wreck them."

"Yeah, and you never said I couldn't."


	29. Empty

**Title:** Empty

**Definition: **having nothing inside

**Characters/Pairing:** Tom Hanson, Doug Penhall - Tom/Doug

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** implied slash, but only if you think that way

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** _"Tommy, open the door,"_ Doug urged. _"Please, you're scarin' me."_

**A/N:** uhm... set after Draw the Line, after all Tom's been through... no spoliers though XD

_100DRABBLESEMPTY_

Doug knocked gently on the door, listening for any irregular sounds. He heard the shower running along with muffled sobs.

"Tommy, open the door," Doug urged. "Please, you're scarin' me."

A small shuffle and Doug stepped back. The door soon opened and Tom stepped out, towel wrapped tight around his waist. "I just hate feeling so empty," Tom whispered, voice shaking as tears continued falling.

"It's gonna be okay," Doug whispered, pulling Tom into a hug, his voice cracking with his own pain. "I swear it is. Because no matter what, I'm going to get you through this. I promise."


	30. Lied

**Title: **Lied

**Definition: **to tell a piece of untruthful information

**Characters/Pairing: **Doug Penhall, Dennis Booker

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary:** uhm Doug tells Dennis how he feels about him lying to Tom about Harry's death... basically a missing scene for Draw the Line

**A/N:** uhm kinda spoilerish for Draw the Line

_100DRABBLESLIED_

"Come on Doug, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is how screwed up he's gotten being inside that place, and then you go and tell him Harry is dead?"

"He looks fine Doug, and it --"

"Like hell he does," Doug snapped. "I've gone to see him whenever I can, and I see how terrified he is in there, and then you show up and tell him _that_?"

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" Dennis replied harshly. "But if I hadn't gotten him out, you never woulda listened to me, and I needed your help in getting him outta there for good."


	31. Loved

**Title: **Loved

**Definition: **to no longer have feelings for another person; to no longer love somebody

**Characters/Pairing: **Tom Hanson, OMC – Tom/OMC kinda sorta

**Rating:** slash

**Warnings: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary:**_"I'm sorry, but I just never loved you. I don't know why I said that, and I wish I hadn't."_

**A/N: **Well, that other dude is, surprisingly, not Doug, or even Dennis, unless you really want it to be, because I never actually gave him a name... if you want one though, let's call him 'William' because Joe and Bob are already used enough...

_100DRABBLESLOVED_

A sudden silence fell upon the pair, engulfing them like a wave, with no sound to be heard except for their faint breathing and the bare howl of the wind swooping around them. And then the first spoke , his tone light and without emotion: "I'm sorry, but I just never loved you. I don't know why I said that, and I wish I hadn't."

Tom stared in anger and grief after those words were spoken, watching as the person he loved – because _he_ had meant the words he had spoken – walked away without another glance or anything else to say.


	32. Mischievous

**Title:** Mischievous

**Definition:** maliciously or playfully annoying

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** nope

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Tom and Doug have disagreement about what their cover should be.

**A/N:** nope

_100DRABBLESMISCHIEVOUS_

"They're writing crap on walls Doug – since when is graffiti considered dangerous?"

"Since when do we need danger to be the McQuaids?" Doug replied, knowing he could easily change Tom's mind. "We go in, be as idiotic as we want, get in with the sprayers, and then we're done."

"But I'm not an idiot," Tom replied, even though he knew his mind had already been changed.

"Alright, we could be, uh, mischievous!" Doug suggested loudly. "Then you can be as smart as you want."


	33. Numb

**Title: **Numb

**Definition:** deprived of physical sensation or the ability to move

**Characters/Pairing:** Tom Hanson

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: ** none for this

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary: ** _He wanted to punch and he wanted to cry yet he found neither could be done, so instead he stood there numbly, like a statue, staring blankly at the name of his father._

**A/N:** Tom is 16 in this...

_100DRABBLESNUMB_

He stared at the grave blankly, his two strongest emotions surging throughout like him that flood in his basement last year, filling up the inside quickly and gathering everything, creating a trail of destructive emptiness in its path. And that's exactly how he felt, all of his emotions being pushed out of the way by the anger and pain, both easily dominating him, making him feel numb. He wanted to punch and he wanted to cry yet he found neither could be done, so instead he stood there numbly, like a statue, staring blankly at the name of his father.


	34. Anger

**A/N:** Stop reading now if you have not seen Blackout. My A/N below contains spoilers, although the story does not. However, seeing Blackout is a little bit key in reading this. If you don't care, read anyways; if not, don't read, watch Blackout, then do so if you wish.

**Title: **Anger

**Definition:** a strong feeling of displeasure and belligerence aroused by a wrong; wrath; ire.

**Characters/Pairing:** Tom Hanson, Doug Penhall -- Doug/Tom

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings: **slash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary: **_"Just save it, Tom," _Doug hissed bitterly. _"You wanna leave, then leave."_

**A/N 2:** So basically, the episode Blackout left a lot going on in mind: Doug seemed mad at Tom, and vice versa, and I was wondering why? I mean, (and I read this somewhere, but think it's true) why would Doug allow those kids to pick up Tom and just carry him off to the showers like that after he was in jail? I mean, okay, nothing (as far as us viewers know) happened to Tom whilst in prison, but still, Doug would never do that unless really mad. And later, Tom seems overly mad at Doug, more so than just upset about the shower thing. Therefore, I have fic about before the ep sorta thing, just to kinda explain why they're like that. Oh, and a friend gave me the idea about two-weeks notice for this, I just kinda stole it...

_100DRABBLESANGER_

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I find out when I show up to find half your stuff is packed?"

"I didn't want you arguing with me about it," Tom replied casually. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Doug yelled. "I love you, yet you think you can just pass out your two weeks notice and ready yourself to leave without giving me a heads up?"

"Doug, I-"

"Just save it, Tom, " Doug hissed bitterly. "You wanna leave, then leave."

"Doug!" Tom's cries echoed throughout the room painfully, the slamming of his door being the only response gained.


	35. Horror

**Title:** Horror

**Definition:** an overwhelming and painful feeling caused by something frightfully shocking, terrifying, or revolting; a shuddering fear

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson, dead person

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** character death of somebody, whoever is up to you(see A/N)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Tom and Doug are caught up in a terrible situation that just keeps getting worse.

**A/N:** Okay, yes, it says a good friend and co-worker... you decide...

_100DRABBLESHORROR_

"Doug?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we move to a different part of the room? Please."

"Of course we can," Doug replied quickly before standing. He helped Tom stand as well, knowing that the younger man's leg was probably broken, and then helped moved them both across the room, Tom's limping and holding onto Doug making the process slower than it should have been. There they sat against the wall, trying not to think about the body that lay only a few feet away -- the body that not only ten minutes ago had been a good friend and co-worker of both men.


	36. Proud

**Title:** Proud

**Definition: **feeling pleasurable satisfaction over an act, possession, quality, or relationship

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** Tom 'hurts' Doug cough cough

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** _"I'm proud of you Doug. Even if you didn't write this report yourself."_

**A/N:** Seems like something they could do... Oh, and for info regarding stories, read the thing in my profile :D

_100DRABBLESPROUD_

"Did you actually write this?" Tom asked incredulously. "I mean, this does not look like something you could've done."

"I worked real hard on that, and you go and doubt the thought of me doing it?" Doug clutched at his chest, letting out a small moan. "That hurts, Tommy."

"Oh, put a sock in it," Tom grumbled, looking down at the paper once more.

"And here I thought you believed in me!" Penhall went on, voice high, ignoring Hanson's words.

"Ya know, this is good," Tom mumbled. "I'm proud of you Doug. Even if you didn't write this report yourself."


	37. Refund

**Title: **Refund

**Definition: **to give back, especially money; return or repay

**Characters/Pairings: **Doug Penhall, Dennis Booker

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary: **Doug looked confused and Dennis laughed before muttering,_ "Nothin' but a cheap refund."_

**A/N: **no idea what was I thinking...

_100DRABBLESREFUND_

"Hey Booker!" Doug called across the chapel loudly. "You got mail!"

Dennis went to Doug's desk and began opening the box, smiling lightly as he pulled out the object nestled inside.

"What is it?" Doug asked eagerly, like a small child at Christmas.

"A shirt," Dennis mumbled, letting said object fall to Doug's desk before pulling out a piece of paper. "Before you ask, Doug, it's a note. And it just says, 'thanks for the fun times, thought you would need your shirt back to return it.'"

Doug looked confused and Dennis laughed before muttering, "Nothin' but a cheap refund."


	38. Guilt

**Title: **Guilt

**Definition: **a feeling of responsibility or remorse for some offense, crime, wrong, etc., whether real or imagined.

**Characters/Pairing: **Dennis Booker, Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **

**Summary: **Both Doug and Tom nodded slowly, knowing exactly how guilty you could feel after realizing that you could have prevented a person's death.

**A/N: **Just a little what-if insight of Dennis going out for a beer with Tom and Doug after what happened in Nemesis, because, yes, he would have talked to Fuller, but I doubt he was forced to see that shrink right afterwards. And 'knowing' him, he probably just wanted a beer.

_100DRABBLESGUILT_

"I mean, she was gonna kill me, and when I tried to stop her, she just turned and ran, then she was gone. Well, you know..."

"Yeah," Doug mumbled. "But at least she didn't shoot you, right?"

Tom glared at his partner, kicking his leg under the table. Doug smiled sheepishly. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"S'okay," Booker mumbled, taking a gulp of his beer. "I just wish I coulda stopped her, ya know?"

Both Doug and Tom nodded slowly, knowing exactly how guilty you could feel after realizing that you could have prevented a person's death.


	39. Aware

**title: **Aware

**definition: **informed; alert; knowledgeable; sophisticated -- to suddenly become informed of an unknown idea or situation

**characters/Pairing: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson -- Doug/Tom

**rating: **K

**warnings: **slash

**summary: **When Tom's team won, everybody began to understood when Doug decided to run up to Tom, pull him into a hug, and kiss him hard.

**a/n: **this idea came to me while iconizing a pic of tom and doug from worst night of your life, i believe it was, where they both had that 'who, me?' look. anyways, wrote this, and, sadly, understand, understood, any other variations: not on my list. so i chose aware, as in the team finally becoming aware. it works, i guess...

_100DRABBLESAWARE_

Nobody on Tom's bowling team had understood any of it. What they had understood least of all had been Doug – and why Tom had thought of bringing him. Except he had, and not long after, Doug had gotten one of their best players kicked out. At least, they hadn't understood – not until the next game Tom brought Doug to. That time, Doug had sat semi-silently, cheering Tom on, and not getting anybody kicked out. When Tom's team won, everybody began to understand when Doug decided to run up to Tom, pull him into a hug, and kiss him hard.


	40. Incredible

**Title: **Incredible

**Characters/Pairing: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **none

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary: **"Doug Penhall, most incredible ninja-cop in the world."

**a/n:** I gave up on definitions...

Doug moved towards Tom slowly, smiling as he watched his unsuspecting partner's back. Wrapping strong arms around Tom's waist, Doug's smile grew wider as a squeal came from Tom at the sudden action.

"Doug!" Tom yelled, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I could scare you."

"You just startled me," Tom mumbled, annoyed.

"Great cop you are," Doug teased. "With me being able to sneak up on you so easily."

"Oh shut up." Tom groaned and Doug laughed.

"You're just mad because I could do it."

"Yeah, yeah," Tom muttered. "Doug Penhall, most incredible ninja-cop in the world."


	41. Immature

**Title:** Immature

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson – implied Doug/Tom

**Rating: **K

**Warnings**: none

**Summary: **_"Yeah, okay,"_ Doug mumbled, turning away. _"But just remember where you gotta sleep tonight."_

**A/N: **I chose immature for the fact that Tom is being childish. The idea is that he and Doug got into an argument, and even now, with Doug apologizing and trying to reason, Tom refuses to listen to Doug about it, acting 'immature'.

"Hey."

"What?" Tom snapped at the man, scribbling something onto the sheet of paper in front of him. "Come to yell at me some more?"

"No," Doug replied harshly. "I came to apologize. For yelling."

"Nice to know," Tom muttered. "Look, just leave me alone, alright? I'm busy."

"You can't keep avoidin' me, Tommy. Yeah, I made a mistake, and I'm sorry I yelled so much. So just... I don't know, say somethin'?"

"I did," Tom replied. "I said to go away and leave me alone."

"Yeah, okay," Doug mumbled, turning away. "But just remember where you gotta sleep tonight."


	42. Confined

**Title:** Confined

**Characters/Pairing:** Tom Hanson

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** spoliers for Loc'd Out Parts 1 and 2 and Draw th Line sort of...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** It was too damn small... and he was trapped right there within in it.

**A/N:** Right then it's been awhile since I wrote one of these. But I'm trying a different writing style here, with the first and line last line... I dunno about it, but it kinda worked, I think.

It was too damn small...

He had been in small places like this before, and even smaller ones thanks to many games of hide and seek he'd played as a child – being small had given him the advantage of finding many great hiding spots.

Now, though, being in this cell for a crime he hadn't even committed was making him feel more than just claustrophobic because he was _trapped_ here, day in and day out, save for the hour long yard break after breakfast and the second one just before dinner.

...and he was trapped right there within in it.


	43. Broken

**Title:** Broken  
**Characters/Pairing:** Tom Hanson, Doug Penhall  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:**  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Summary:** "It's kinda your fault, though," Tom added with a smile."I mean, I told you I couldn't throw a baseball."  
**A/N:** You all know that is very, very possible because I highly doubt Tom ever learned how to throw a baseball. And yes, Doug is attempting to teach Tom how do so. But he failed – _badly_. And it's a drabble )

Due to the amount of blood pouring from his nose he figured that his nose was probably broken. And if it wasn't, then he would have no idea as to why there was so much blood.

"Oh God Doug," Tom's voice drifted through Doug's mind, which was currently clouded with thoughts of _ow_, _shit_, and g_otta stop the blood_. "I am so, so, sorry."

"Mmmm," Doug mumbled, unable to form coherent words as he attempted to stem the blood flow.

"It's kinda your fault, though," Tom added with a smile."I mean, I told you I couldn't throw a baseball."


	44. Death

**Title:** Death

**Characters/Pairing:** Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson – Doug/Tom (if it pleases you)

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** kinda crackish...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary: ** "And if you don't mourn me every day afterwards, I'm gonna be haunting your sorry butt every day for the rest of your life."

**A/N:** So uhm, this is based on a conversation I had with Cherry on the bus after school. She assumed that I would be the only one to miss her if she died(which is NOT true) and said the same thing to me that Doug says to Tom. So yes, I'm pretty sure Doug is joking, but Tom would so miss him, he's just too Tom-ish to jump into Doug's arms and yell at him to never leave him.

"Hey Tommy?" Doug whispered lightly, turning to face Tom.

"Yeah?" Tom focused his brown eyes on Doug's own, worried about the passive use of his nickname.

"Will you miss me when I die?"

"What?" Tom exclaimed quickly. "Of course I will, Doug. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just had to make sure, ya know?" Doug replied, sending Tom a goofy grin.

"Yeah, of course you do," Tom mumbled, giving his own smile.

"No, I'm serious," Doug continued. "And if you don't mourn me every day afterwards, I'm gonna be haunting your sorry butt every day for the rest of your life."


	45. Surrendered

******Title: **Surrendered

******Characters: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson

******Rating: **K

******Warnings: **nope

******Disclaimer: **Somebody else owns it.

******Summary: **And he hadn't wanted to surrender, but with Tom's life in jeopardy, he had had no choice.

******A/N: **I dunno what this is...

"Put your gun down now, Doug, or your buddy's brains are gonna be spattered all over this place."

Doug could see the fear in Tom's eyes, floating around vacantly like a fish out of place in its school. He watched as a gun was pushed further against Tom's temple, his own gun clutched tightly in his right hand. -- he knew it was useless, though. He tossed the weapon onto the floor, watching regretfully as his last bit of protection slid away from him.

And he hadn't wanted to surrender, but with Tom's life in jeopardy, he had had no choice.


	46. Miracle

**********Title: **Miracle

**********Characters: **Doug Penhall

**********Rating: **K

**********Warnings: **nope

**********Disclaimer: **Yeah I wish...

**********Summary:** ...He knew from experience that hardly anybody ever survived a shot to the head – he just didn't have the heart to tell this woman that her son might not make it through the night.

**********A/N: **uhm... go buy a llama...

Doug turned towards the woman , worry creasing his brow. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she watched as the paramedics loaded her son onto a gurney.

"It's a miracle he's still alive," the woman whispered sadly. "Thank you for saving him."

Doug looked down at the woman, sadness and guilt washing over him. Maybe he had helped in keeping the boy alive for this long, but he knew from experience that hardly anybody ever survived a shot to the head – he just didn't have the heart to tell this woman that her son might not make it through the night.


	47. Silence

**************Title: **Silence

**************Characters: **Tom Hanson

**************Rating: **K

**************Warnings: **nope

**************Disclaimer:** I own nothing... yet. Or never.

**************Summary:** He was so used to Doug talking to him until he fell asleep that he thought that he might just go as crazy as his partner had.

**************A/N: **right then... swallowed alive yada yada...

He was so used to Doug talking to him until he fell asleep that he thought that he might just go as crazy as his partner had. But if he did, then their entire case would be done, since Booker and Ioki had disappeared as well, leaving him alone to fend for himself.. Which is why Tom Hanson leaned back in his bed, closed his eyes, and fell asleep with memories of Doug floating through his mind. It wasn't exactly the same as having Doug in the room with him, but it was enough to prevent him from going crazy.


	48. Complicate

******************Title: **Complicate************

************

******************Characters: **Tom Hanson, Doug Penhall

************

******************Rating: **K

************

******************Warnings: **nope

************

******************Disclaimer:** I own nothing... yet. Or never.

************

******************Summary:** "You're older, Doug. I don't need your bladder losing control out in my living room while you're waiting for me to finish first."

************

******************A/N: **uh I don't really think this makes much sense. And I wrote this before I chose a word and I figure Doug is kinda being complicatd... that and I'm running outta words.

************************

"Doug, what are you doing?" Tom questioned suspiciously as his boyfriend followed behind him as he entered the washroom.

"I have to go," Doug stated simply, crossing his arms across his chest and sending Tom a serious glare.

"Well so do I," Tom answered mildly. "And I was kinda here first."

"Yeah, but I was on the planet first."

"What does that have to do with it?" Tom explained, annoyed. "Never mind, actually – I can wait."

"What?"

"You're older, Doug. I don't need your bladder losing control out in my living room while you're waiting for me to finish first."


	49. Delinquent

**Title: **Delinquent

**********************Characters: **Dennis Booker

**********************Rating: **K

**********************Warnings: **nope

**********************Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**********************Summary:** Dennis sighed: he knew it had been a bad idea when he had agreed to babysit for his aunt.

**********************A/N:** I think that this is the most messed up thing I've ever written...********

"He stole my truck!"

"I did not not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Hey hey hey!" Booker cut into the shouting match roughly. "Break it up. Now Alex, give your brother back his truck. And don't say you didn't take it because I gave it to him for his birthday."

The toy hit Booker squarely in the forehead. Henry stuck his tongue out at the officer before running from the room, stomping up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door behind him. Dennis sighed: he knew it had been a bad idea when he had agreed to babysit for his aunt.


	50. Exhausted

**a/n: **for next 4 drabbles. written for rosemelody2 on livejournal. the 3 last were written for chikenmcnuggets. and all these are 'crack' fics, as in they make absolutely no sense.

**title: **Exhausted  
**characters/pairing: **tom hanson, doug penhall – tom/doug if it pleases you  
**rating: **G  
**warnings: **  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**summary: **_"Fine then," _Doug mumbled. _"Be a grouch. But you'd better sleep now because you won't be sleeping much tonight."_

"Doug," Tom whined. "I don't wanna get up!"

"Why not?"

"It's only 10am, Doug. It's too early."

"You're normally up before 6 for work..."

"That's my point," Tom groaned. "I'm not getting up now when I can sleep."

"But-"

"No buts, Doug," Tom cut in sharply."I want to sleep, now get outta here so I can." Tom then added to his point of wanting Doug to leave by throwing a pillow at his head before ducking back under the covers.

"Fine then," Doug mumbled. "Be a grouch. But you'd better sleep now because you won't be sleeping much tonight."


	51. Sick

******title:** Sick**  
****characters/pairing: **tom hanson, doug penhall – tom/doug if it pleases you**  
****rating: **G**  
****warnings: **suggestions of illegal hamburger smuggling – ye be warned**  
****disclaimer: **i own nothing**  
****summary: **_"Alright, fine," _Doug agreed._ "But if I get caught, I'm gonna eat your burger."_

"I don't _want_ soup."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want, Doug."

"That's right..." Doug replied thoughtfully. "You get shot and end up in the hospital yet all you care about is getting a burger?"

"Yup," Tom replied with a smirk. "Oh c'mon, Doug. I was shot; can't you just do this one little thing for me?"

"You're not supposed to eat that kinda junk in here."

"It's not like I just got my stomach pumped, Doug. I'm perfectly capable of eating a hamburger."

"Alright, fine," Doug agreed. "But if I get caught, I'm gonna eat your burger."


	52. Affection

******title: **Affection**  
****characters/pairing: **tom hanson, doug penhall – tom/doug if it pleases you**  
****rating: **G**  
****warnings: **OMG BOY!BOYTOUCHING(no not not in 'that' way). go away if this displeases you.**  
****disclaimer: **i own nothing**  
****summary: **_"Of course I missed you," _Doug replied._ "And I was not sent to a 'loony bin' – they're called institutions. And I'm pretty sure they sent the wrong McQuaid there."_

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Tom mumbled slowly. "I guess I missed you after you got sent off to the loony bin."

"You just missed my protection," Doug replied with a laugh.

"I protected myself, Doug. Hammer, remember?"

"I wish you'd just stayed away. I mean, you got hurt..." Doug trailed off before leaning forward to hug Tom back.

"I guess you missed me too, huh?"

"Of course I missed you," Doug replied. "And I was not sent to a 'loony bin' – they're called institutions. And I'm pretty sure they sent the wrong McQuaid there."


	53. Caring

**********title: **Caring******  
****characters/pairing: **tom hanson, dennis booker – ha ha you thought i'd say DOUG.******  
****rating: **G******  
****warnings: ********  
****disclaimer: **i own nothing******  
****summary: **HMMM . No lines seem to fit but uh Tom feels sad about a case.

********

****"Why do you care so much?

"Because," Tom replied as he thought about the case: it had brought back memories of a previous case, and the conversation he had had with Doug shortly after. "I just feel sorry for the kid. What musta happened to make him kill himself."

"Yeah, okay," Booker replied, not quite believing Tom's words. But the pain in Tom's eyes showed that talking any further about the matter would just prove useless. Instead, "You got any leads on the arsonist?" was out as an attempt of helping in easing the worry out of the other man.


	54. Mystery

******Title:** Mystery

******Characters/Pairing: **Tom Hanson, Doug Penhall – them two if you wish

******Rating: **G

******Warnings:** nope

******Disclaimer: **I own nothing

******Summary: **_"It's a mystery!"_ Doug called back excitedly. _"Maybe you should come out here and ask Scooby to help you find them!"_

******A/N: **cause scooby is awesome, that's why...

Tom made his way towards the kitchen, having a sudden urge for pretzels.

"Tommy, grab me a beer!"

Tom mumbled something that resembled commitment to getting the beverage before heading to the fridge. He went to the cupboard next, confusion forming as he noticed that the bag of pretzels he had bought yesterday were not where he had put them.

"Hey Doug?" he called out, already guessing that Doug must have eaten the missing snack. "Where are the pretzels?"

"It's a mystery!" Doug called back excitedly. "Maybe you should come out here and ask Scooby to help you find them!"


	55. Laughter

**********Title:** Laughter

**********Characters/Pairing: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson – them two for sure :D

**********Rating: **G

**********Warnings: **slash! look away if it displeases you...

**********Disclaimer: **i own not a thing

**********Summary: **_"Good night, Douglas,"_ he said as he stood up. _"And don't bother coming to bed because this woman needs her alone time right now."_

**********A/N: **cause we all know tommy makes a good chick... or really, johnny does, for that matter

"Booker tried to kiss me."

"What?" Doug let out, a smile forming.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," Tom mumbled as Doug's smile turned to laughter.

"No! It's just that... that Booker seems like such a ladies' man."

"I know -- he said I was the only guy he's attracted to because of my 'feminine looks.'"

Doug laughed even harder at this, unable to stop. Tom glared at him before throwing a pillow at his face. "Good night, Douglas," he said as he stood up. "And don't bother coming to bed because this woman needs her alone time right now."


	56. Clumsy

**************Title:** Clumsy

********

**************Characters/Pairing: **Dennis, Booker, Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson

********

**************Rating: **G

********

**************Warnings: **McQuaids HEH.

********

**************Disclaimer: **booker stole my spider-man coffee cup for use in this fic.

********

**************Summary: **Tom stood quickly, flashing Booker a childish grin. _"Sorry, but you should pay more attention when the McQuaids are around."_

****************

********Tom suddenly came into Booker's line of vision, Doug soon following. It was obvious the older was chasing the younger, like two brothers on a rampage while their mother desperately called out for them to stop.

Tom collided with Dennis. Doug came next, stopping just short of Tom as the younger man's movement forced Dennis backwards. His mug flew high, emptying quickly. Files went next, landing all around the collision site haphazardly. They too were covered in the cooling liquid.

Tom stood quickly, flashing Booker a childish grin. "Sorry, but you should pay more attention when the McQuaids are around."


	57. Blue

******Title: **Blue

******Characters: **Tom Hanson

******Rating: **K

******Warnings: **

******Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

******Summary: **"I'm sorry, sport. Your dad was a good guy; he didn't deserve this."

******A/N: **based of that ep that i forget the name of. I'm thinking Chapel of Love?

Tom stood up slowly, holding out a hand to prevent his date from following. He had a pretty good idea as to why his dad wasn't there and he wanted to hear it alone without this girl – Jessica, Anna? He wasn't sure because she had been the one who had asked him to the dance.. But he hardly knew her and did not want her there when he heard the truth about his dad.

"He's dead, isn't he?' Tom asked immediately.

"Yeah he is," Charlie replied hollowly. "I'm sorry, sport. Your dad was a good guy; he didn't deserve this."


	58. Indestructible

**************Title: **Indestructible

********

**************Characters: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson

********

**************Rating:** G

********

**************Warnings: **

********

**************Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

********

**************Summary: **somebody unexpected stands up to the mcqauids.

********

**********A/N: **so kinda like the kid thinks he's 'indestructible' because well, he would have to be to fight the mcquaids...

************

"We're the McQuaid brothers, heh!" Doug and Tommy called out loudly upon entering St. Jefferson High School.

********

****A scrawny boy in dress pants and a plaid button up walked straight to the McQuaids and stuck his head up at them. "Oh yeah?" he challenged. "While I'm Henry Turner and you had better not mess with me or my friends."

The boy hurried off and Doug shot Tom a confused look. "Brave kid," he muttered, and Tom nodded in response. And as long as the kid stayed out of trouble he would never have to worry about the McQuaids bothering him.


	59. Hopeful

**title: **hopeful  
**characters/pairing: **doug's pov  
**rating: **G  
**warnings: ** character death  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**summary: **no summary cause it could ruin whatever this is

**a/n: **see next chapter(simple) for tom's pov

At first it had been easy to think the worst -- the shirt had been found near the back of an alley, the thin fabric soaked with blood. But his hope had begun to grow considerably stronger over the next few days, and continued to do so as more signs of his partner being alive came into focus -- the ransom note, and the phone calls...

The hope disappeared quickly, though, once the body was found. They hadn't given the money on time and that was all it took for Tom's life to be taken and for Doug's hope to diminish completely.


	60. Simple

**title: **simple  
**characters/pairing: **tom's pov  
**rating: **G  
**warnings: ** character death  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**summary: **no summary cause it could ruin whatever this is

**a/n:** see previous chapter(hopeful) for doug's pov

It should have been simple -- just go in and arrest the guy for dealing to kids. But he should have known different when he had been asked to meet with the dealer alone, and in an empty alley. But it had been a long case, and Tom had just wanted to finish it quickly and be done with it.

The knife came unexpectedly, cutting quickly into his abdomen. Blood soaked into his shirt, but not for long. It was removed to show the other cops what had happened.

A week later, one final cut into his throat ended it all.


	61. Goodbye

**title: **Goodbye

**characters: **tom hanson

**rating: **G

**warnings: **nope

**disclaimer: **I own not a thing associated with this show

**summary: ...**knowing meant that he could have said so much more to his father before he was taken away forever.

**a/n:** blah...

He had never thought that those four simple words meant so much more than just a simple "see ya later dad." And he never had the thoughts that it could be his _final _goodbye and not just one that meant goodbye for the next five or so hours; never thought that they could be his final words spoken to his father. Of course, it was impossible for him to have known that, but at least knowing would have made it better – knowing meant that he could have said so much more to his father before he was taken away forever.


	62. Rough

**Title: **Rough

**Characters/Pairings: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson -- PENSON

**Rating: **uhm T, (PG)...?

**Warnings: **slash, descriptions of sex – yes! major boy/boy touching. go away if you know like.

**Disclaimer: **oh yesh, I own _that_

**Summary: **...but the mess was nothing to either man considering what had been done to cause it.

**A/N: **for rosemelody2 over on LJ, who wanted sex, and it kinda is... a#HJJjaje. first sex fic ever, and although not very descriptive it's still... I dunno. Comments appreciated on this, because I dunno about it...

--

Flesh against flesh, lips sloppily finding a chin before hitting its desired target; teeth clash slightly as Doug thrust deeper and Tom bucked up higher under the force. It was rough, possibly the roughest that they had ever gone, but it was so fucking great in all its glory, anyways. Doug kept going, exhaustion far surpassing his mind as lust and pleasure drove his senses. After one final thrust he came, and Tom heaved under him, breathing heavily, sweat soaking him, Doug, the sheets, but the mess was nothing to either man considering what had been done to cause it.


	63. Sand

**Title: **Sand

**Characters/Pairings: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson -- PENSON

**Rating: **uhm T (PG)

**Warnings: **slash, descriptions of sex – yes! major boy/boy touching. go away if you know like.

**Disclaimer: **again, yes... no, not really. i'm too poor.

**Summary: **"Swim?" Doug suggested, and Tom agreed – he _was_ pretty dirty now.

**A/N: **for rosemelody2 and uhm... yeah.

--

Doug leered suggestively at Tom's back before grabbing him and pulling him under the docks. And, covered in wet sand, Tom enjoyed every single second of it; Doug kept groaning each time Tom slid forward a bit because of the sand underneath them, and soon he had just pinned Tom's arms into the sand, steadying them both. He went faster now, Tom moaning underneath for him to go even faster.

They both came at the same time, and then stood slowly, both grinning like a couple of lovestruck teenagers.

"Swim?" Doug suggested, and Tom agreed – he _was_ pretty dirty now.


	64. Raw

**Title: **Raw

**Characters/Pairing: **Tom/Doug

**Rating: **G, I guess ... nothing too graphic

**Warnings: **zehuhm...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary: **Doug nods his agreement, even though he knows he _had_ meant it.

**A/N: **... poor tommy , don't hate me ...

--

Chafed skin pressed against his own and he sighed in content and guilt. He must have given off his feelings stronger than he thought because Tom pulled back uneasily, dark brown confusion staring back at him.

"It's okay," Doug mumbles, even though he knows it's not. He can see the redness of Tom's lower lip, already swelling, and lets out another air of guilt.

"It isn't," Tom agrees with the unspoken thoughts, "But it will be. I mean, it's not like you really meant to do it, right?"

Doug nods his agreement, even though he knows he _had_ meant it.


	65. Perfect

**Title: **Perfect

**Characters/Pairing: **Tom/Doug

**Rating: **G

**Warnings: **nada

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary: **"You're so damn perfect, Penhall," Tom murmured. "I mean, even now, you know just how to save me before we're even free."

**A/N:** ...

--

Tom let out a pained gasp as he was pulled tighter against the larger body, arms wrapped protectively around his waist. He knew he should be scared, or at least worried, yet being near Doug seemed to completely erase the fear that definitely would have been there otherwise.

"You'll be okay," Doug whispered in Tom's ear as their captor shot them one last look before leaving.. Neither officer cared for the plate of food set on the floor.

"You're so damn perfect, Penhall," Tom murmured. "I mean, even now, you know just how to save me before we're even free."


	66. Addicted

**Title: **Addicted

**Characters/Pairing: **Tom/Doug

**Rating: **T, kinda graphic and harsh

**Warnings: **uhm... not too sure. slash, m/m sex ...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary: **It hurt almost every time, but it was just the sex, and Tom loved Doug too much to try and stop the pain.

**A/N: **seems harsh, but I dunno... and for the record, tom is consenting, so no non-con

--

Tom was addicted and Doug knew it. Whenever Doug was with him, Tom seemed to be drawn to him, like a moth to a flame – and Doug was just as harmful as any fire was. He knew it, and Tom knew it, but Doug was addicted too, and Tom was just far too gone in his emotions.

Doug pushed himself further inside of Tom, anger controlling him. Tom grunted in pain under him, pleasure mixing in quickly. It hurt almost every time, but it was just the sex, and Tom loved Doug too much to try and stop the pain.


	67. Attached

**Title: **Attached**  
**

**Characters/Pairing: **Tom Hanson, Doug Penhall – Penson**  
**

**Rating: **G

**Warnings: **slash...

**Disclaimer: **iown nothing

**Summary: **"Oh fine," Tom agreed. "But at least you can be 'noticeable' at home, right?"

**A/N: **for rosemelody2 on LJ, fluffy angst... not much angst, though surprisingly. ah well.

--

"Would ya knock it off already??" Doug snapped angrily, turning to face the younger man and brushing his hand away.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tom retorted with a glare. "I mean, it's not like we haven't touched before..."

"Not in a place this public."

"What's it matter? There's like, three other people here, and your leg is under the table."

"And nobody can see us, right? Look, I just don't want people knowing. And you keep doin' that, than I'm definitely gonna become noticeable."


	68. Late

**Title: **Late

**Characters: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson -- Doug/Tom

**Rating: **G

**Warnings: **character death

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary:** The last time Doug had left, it was because he and Tom had gotten into an argument over a towel left on the floor.

**A/N:** slight companion drabble for this is the next drabble

The last time Doug had left, it was because he and Tom had gotten into an argument over a towel left on the floor. Tom had called him an irresponsible jerk and Doug had stormed out of the apartment without a response.

And now Doug had left again, except it wasn't for a late-night drinking binge this time; this time he had left for good.

He had gotten halfway to the bar, then decided to head home and apologize instead. Somebody who had made it to the bar met him with their speeding pick-up truck as he turned.


	69. Coping

**Title: **Coping

**Characters: **Tom Hanson

**Rating: **G

**Warnings: **character death

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary:** Because time will heal everything and all that crap but Tom knew that that was impossible because Doug was dead, and time could do nothing to fix that.

**A/N:** bit of a companion drabble for the previous one, 'Goodbye'

It had been his fault Doug had left the apartment, and now Tom felt no need to head into work. He had been given the first two weeks off to 'recuperate', and even though he hadn't wanted the time off, he had grown to enjoy it. And after those two weeks were up, he continued to do so, drinking and 'relaxing', as he called it. Or healing, as everybody else called it. Because time will heal everything and all that crap but Tom knew that that was impossible because Doug was dead, and time could do nothing to fix that.


	70. Bruised

**********************Title: **Bruised

**********************Characters: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson, some kid

**********************Rating: **G

**********************Warnings: **nope

**********************Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**********************Summary:** "Ain't that bad... but if you want, I can kiss it better for you."

**A/N:** rosemelody2 on lj requested hurt/comfort, although this is more just a mock tommy's injury story than that

"He hit me!" Tom yelled accusingly at a teenage boy being held back by Doug.

"Oh calm down, Tommy," Doug muttered with a small smile, taking in the purple tinge of Tom's cheekbone, already swelling fast. "Look kid," he then spoke to the boy. "Just get the hell outta here." Doug released the kid's arms after that, and he took off quickly, obviously not wanting to anger either McQuaid further.

"Alright Tommy," Doug spoke calmly, "Let's see." Doug tilted Tom's chin upwards, examining the bruise closely. "Ain't that bad... but if you want, I can kiss it better for you."


	71. Pain

**title: **Pain  
**characters/pairing: **tom hanson, doug penhall  
**rating: **G  
**warnings: **  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**summary: **...if they didn't get out soon, though, they would probably end up gaining more, some worse than just a broken wrist or ankle.

_written for rosemelody2 on lj_

Tom moaned as he took another step forward, a sudden pain shooting through his leg. Doug was trying his best to lead him out, but with his own injury – a broken wrist, probably – it was harder for him to help, and Tom was stuck putting pressure on what he had just resorted to calling a seriously fucked up ankle. But this was their only chance at making an escape, and it was just the one injury each – if they didn't get out soon, though, they would probably end up gaining more, some worse than just a broken wrist or ankle.

--

and dunno why i didn't do this before, but you can request here(pick a word or too, that ain't italicized, and i'll write a drabble):

nikki-cee(dot)livejournal(dot)com/5875.html#cutid1

not sure if this'll actually work, but obviously, just replace the (dot)s with a period, and it should work... if not, my homepage links to my LJ, and the table is the top post, click table is here and yeah...


	72. Push

**title: **Push  
**characters/pairing: **tom hanson, doug penhall -- tom/doug cause my mind thinks so...  
**rating: **G  
**warnings: **  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**summary: **... lotsa pushing... and pulling...  
**A/N:** this one amuses me so much D

_written for rosemelody2 on LJ_

"Ya gotta push it, Tommy!"

"Well then you gotta pull it, _Douggie_," Tom retorted, pushing his end hard enough to hit the back of Doug lightly.

Doug pulled too hard at his end, and Tom let out a yelp of surprise when the couch slid from his grasp and landed with a loud thump on the fourth step, an inch away from his left foot.

"Damn it, Doug," Tom muttered, leaning over to once again lift up his end. "When I said pull, I meant slowly. We don't need you destroying the couch before it's even in the damned apartment."


	73. Amused

amused works because the majority of my remaining words look so depressing and shit...

******Title:** Amused

******Characters/Pairing: **Tom Hanson, Doug Penhall – you know what pairing XD

******Rating: **G

******Warnings:** there could be, but i only had a 100 words to work with...

******Disclaimer: **i have 3 dollars in nickels, dimes, and pennies... sue me. i dare ya too.

******Summary: **"Aw c'mon, Tommy, it was just a joke," Doug offered feebly in response to Tom's glare. "And besides, it's your fault for stealin' my clothes."

******A/N: **hoo boy. never try this yourselves unless your mum has a sense of humour, and enough nerve to deal with you and your idiocy every day... luckily, mine does. i may not be typing this if she didn't.

Doug cast a mischievous glance at Tom's back and the baggy blue shirt he wore. A bit of the fabric was hanging loosely off of his left shoulder, exposing it -- and a part of his upper back.

Tom jumped and screamed when the coldness hit his back and he turned an angry glare on Doug as he struggled to get the ice out from under his shirt. It fell to the floor with a soft clunk.

"Aw c'mon, Tommy, it was just a joke," Doug offered feebly in response to Tom's glare. "And besides, it's your fault for stealin' my clothes."


	74. Past

so this and the next 2(break, reckless) are a mix of angst, humour, and then reckless sex because rosemelody2 on lj requested the drabbles and wanted that, and, well, i'm too lazy to think up my own ideas...

**title: **Past  
**characters/pairing: **tom hanson, doug penhall  
**rating: **PG  
**warnings: ** eeeeeeer alcoholism?  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**summary: **... i don't wanna give it away... summaries suck with drabbles...

--

"It's not somethin' that can just be forgotten about!" Doug shouted angrily, clenching his fists tightly, nails biting into flesh. "Just go home, Tommy. I wanna be alone."

"Yeah?" Tom snapped, all patience gone. "Then sit here and drink. Just like your dad. And then you can kill yourself, just like your-" Except Tom couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence, no matter how mad he was. With one last glance at Doug, ignoring the pain and anger he saw, he left. Because if Doug wanted to be alone, then Tom wasn't going to get in the way of that.


	75. Break

**title: **Break  
**characters/pairing: **tom hanson, doug penhall -- doug/tom  
**rating: **G  
**warnings: ** slash  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**summary: **Doug breaks Tom's arm (i think... that's the way it seems to me XD)

--

"Damn it Doug," Tom muttered, annoyed and amused at the same time. "I told you to _be careful_."

"And I _was _careful," Doug replied innocently. "It was an accident."

"But why were you running around the apartment anyways?"

"Exercising. Ya know, getting into shape and stuff."

"Really?" Tom began laughing, then moved closer to Doug. "Because I think you're fine just how you are now..."

"Sure you are."

"I am!" Tom argued. "Well, not all..."

"Not all?"

Tom waved a casted arm in the air lightly, smiling. "Yeah, well, I don't really like the leg that tripped me that much right now..."


	76. Reckless

**title: **Reckless  
**characters/pairing: **tom hanson, doug penhall -- doug/tom (possibly... ha ha ha...)  
**rating: **PG  
**warnings: ** slash... ohnoes!boytouching!  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**summary: **reckless sex...

--

Tom let out a shaky breath as Doug hit _that_ spot once again. He didn't –_ couldn't_ -- scream out, even though all he wanted was to just scream -- Doug's name, anything, everything -- because Doug was taking too long and if they got caught...

Doug thrust into Tom one last time and he didn't scream either, but his heavy breathing and low gasps made it clear he'd been having the same struggle as Tom.

And next time, Tom mused, they weren't going to have sex in the chapel closet because at least at home they could be as loud as they wanted.


	77. Delay

**Title:** Delay

**Characters/Pairing: **Tom/Doug

**Rating: **G

**Warnings: **nada

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary: **"Well I dunno. It coulda been hijacked by aliens or ninjas..."

**A/N:** ...aliens. ninjas. the usual mind-bogglyness.

--

"Delay? What do you mean you were delayed?"

"Weather, Doug. As in just a rainstorm Calm down."

"Well I dunno. It coulda been hijacked by aliens or ninjas..."

"Yes Doug. An alien stowed away on the plane. All part of their plan in taking over Earth," Tom replied sarcastically, although he was slightly amused.

"Hey, it's possible," Doug argued.

"Yeah... hey, I gotta go. Mum's going crazy over here. Think Aunt Doris put something in her coffee this morning."

"You'll be home soon?"

"Yeah, just gotta get on another flight."

"Alright, good. And Tommy?"

"Yeah, I love you too, Doug."


	78. Lost

**Title:** Lost

**Characters/Pairing: **Tom Hanson -- tom/doug reference

**Rating: **G

**Warnings: **nada

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary: **Tom tripped over yet another branch, groaning as his already scraped knees hit dirt and rock.

**A/N:** ... think this is a new writing style for me. any thoughts? and yeah, do wanna add more ... later ...

--

Tom tripped over yet another branch, groaning as his already scraped knees hit dirt and rock. It was dark out, the trees above blocking out the light of the moon and stars, making it nearly possible to navigate through the woods.

And he was definitely lost.

Voices behind him, shouting out his name, had him on his feet again, and he took off running. No way was he going to let them catch him, not after making it this far. And just a little bit further, he hoped, and he could be home. _Be home and safe and with Doug..._


	79. Supportive

**title: **supportive  
**characters/pairing: **tom hanson, doug penhall  
**rating: **G  
**warnings: **  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**AN:**_ and i give up on summaries. they're completely fucking useless with drabbles, anyhow..._

--

Doug ran up to Tom and pulled him into a quick hug before lifting him into the air. Tom screamed out his name angrily, kicking out wildly.. A boot-clad foot connected with Doug's chest and he lost his grip, Tom falling to the floor. He landed on his knees, groaning as bone hit floor. Doug just grinned before turning to a smaller student, holding out his hand. "Told ya I could lift him offa the ground." Ned just glared down at Tom before pushing a twenty dollar bill into Doug's palm before turning and heading off down the hall.


	80. No

**  
title: **No  
**characters/pairing: **tom hanson  
**rating: **PG  
**warnings: ** non-graphc underage non-con(rape)  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**AN: **this was... hard ... to write. and not graphic at all, because, just, no... but it fit the_ no_ prompt, and fuck, i don't know. it just worked... and i don't agree with what this guy does, because it's fucked, and really, I think people like this should die...

--

Tom had said no, that he didn't want to do it, because it wasn't right, it was all wrong and they shouldn't do it because it was bad. But **he** hadn't listened, hadn't paid any attention to the begging and pleading, the sobs that came from the broken boy under him because he wanted it and it didn't matter what Tom said because he always got what he wanted.

The next day, when Tom's mother went to wake him up for school, he had said that he didn't feel that good and didn't want to go to school that day.


	81. Blame

**title: **Blame  
**characters/pairing: **doug penhall  
**rating: **PG  
**warnings: ** refers to child abuse  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**AN:** basically what I said in _No_'s Author's Note works for this...

--

"I'm sorry dad, I really am," was answered with a glare, and then a slap. The baseball had been thrown, and the window had been broken, and to his dad, it was Doug's fault. It really wasn't though, not entirely. Doug had been batting, and Joey pitching. But Joey was his little brother, so Doug had told him to keep quiet while he took the blame for the broken glass littering the living room near the empty frame. Because Doug knew what his father would do, what the punishment would be, and he needed to protect Joey from _all_ harm.


	82. Walls

written for tewksgirl. other 2 to follow when i'm undead or whatever lol... and if i don't get it out in a week, PM me cause i might forget lol

**title: **Walls  
**characters/pairing:** doug penhall (i'm thinking)  
**rating: **G  
**warnings: ** uhm. spoilers for swallowed alive?  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**AN:**_did they have toilets in solitary whatchamacallit? oh what's that -- artistic license? riighttt..._

--

About fifteen feet by twenty feet. Almost a square but not quite that. He lifted his hands above his head, stretched, went on the tips of his toes, brushed the tips of his fingertips against the ceiling.

It was too damn small. And he was stuck in there for who knew how long. One door, opened twice a day, morning and night – for meals only. A toilet was in there with him, so no need for bathroom outings.

Just him and those four walls, day in and out, space always seeming to grow smaller the longer he was trapped there.


	83. Degraded

**title:** Degraded  
**characters/pairing:** tom hanson  
**rating: **erm... PG? for content... it ain't too graphic...  
**warnings:** non-con(rape)  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**AN: **requested by tewksgirl on and i finally got around to writing something for it...

--

Tom pushed against the man, mind hazy, limbs heavy. He didn't think he'd drunk that much, but obviously he had if this guy had been able to take advantage of him so easily.

_But he'd only had the one beer. _

Guy had probably done something to it, and Tom had just gone and drunk it. Now he was here, pressed into the wall of the bathroom, bastard behind him and _oh god it hurt..._

One final thrust and the man was gone. Tom was left alone, tears falling but unnoticed and he really wished he'd just stayed home with Doug.


	84. Suffocated

**title: **Suffocated  
**characters/pairing:** tom hanson, doug penhall  
**rating: **PG because of content? i dunno...  
**warnings:** character - death  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**AN: **also_requested by tewksgirl ...  
_

--

Heavy hands gripped hard, pressure causing it to swell, and then lean fingers joined in, easily crushing the flesh and in seconds he'd fallen unconscious, the lack of oxygen becoming too much.

"Tommy!" Doug called out, worry laced into his tone like poison, there and fully focused on taking control and killing everything else. The older man fell to his knees at Tom's side, eyes welling with tears. Bruises stood out on the too pale flesh and Doug shook him, trying to force life back into the smaller man, but failing just as quickly as Tom's brain had moments ago.


	85. Chains

**title: **Chains  
**characters/pairing:** tom hanson  
**rating: **G  
**warnings:** mentions of kinky sex, but no, not actually there...  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**AN: **requested by rosemelody2 on lj ... and yes i do think doug would do this...

--

The handcuffs were actually a bit of a usual occurrence, now, but the chains were an entirely different story. The metal attached to the cuffs at one end and the headboard at the other was definitely not usual and this worried Tom. Sure, Doug had some pretty messed up ideas when it came to sex, but they weren't that weird. They were usually normal, in the sense of kinky, freaky sex being normal. The chaining Tom to the bed in the middle of the night? Definitely weird, and a little bit annoying, since Tom really needed to use the washroom.


	86. Why

**title: **Blocked  
**characters/pairing:** doug penhall, tom hanson  
**rating: **G  
**warnings:** i say god damn ... that was the first time, see first sentence for 2nd time... oh, and hell is in there, too... oops.  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**AN: **...

--

God damn wall shouldn't even be there, and if Doug could get through it, then...

Well, what the hell _could_ he do? He'd probably be faced with another wall... Wouldn't be able to knock down a second, or a third or fourth. But if he could get through this one – the one that had crumbled from above and _shouldn't even be there_ – and there was just freedom, then he would be okay.

What he really wanted to be on the other side of that wall, though, was Tom. Because there was better than lying behind him, unconscious and almost dead


	87. Distance

**title: **Distance  
**characters/pairing:** doug penhall, tom hanson  
**rating: **G  
**warnings:**  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**AN: **yes, pink chicken...

--

The distance was too much, and Tom really didn't understand how. Doug was really just a few feet away, talking to Fuller about his last case, but it was still_ too far_.

The two older officers finished their conversation and Tom turned his head away just as Doug turned to face him. He looked up when Doug's shadow fell over him.

"Fuller says we got our next case together," he mumbled.

Doug smirked, eyes lighting up. "McQuaids?"

Tom nodded in agreement -- he would dress up as a pink chicken if that was it took to get a case with Doug.


	88. Dark

**  
title: **Dark  
**characters/pairing:** doug penhall, tom hanson  
**rating: **G  
**warnings:**  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**AN: **...

--

Tom had been with him, had been talking to him only seconds ago, and now it was silent. And it was too dark to see anything, too dark to try and see if Tommy was okay.

"Tom!" Doug called out, it coming out light and hoarse, throat raw from dehydration. "Tommy!" he called out again, breath hitching as tears threatened to fall.

_Tommy _had_ to be okay..._

"I'm okay," Tom finally replied, and Doug laughed. Tom laughed, too, because really, he was okay -- _for the most part _-- and Doug was there, and they would make it out of this somehow.


	89. Blocked

**title: **Blocked  
**characters/pairing:** doug penhall, tom hanson  
**rating: **G  
**warnings:** i say god damn ... that was the first time, see first sentence for 2nd time... oh, and hell is in there, too... oops.  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**AN: **...

--

God damn wall shouldn't even be there, and if Doug could get through it, then...

Well, what the hell _could_ he do? He'd probably be faced with another wall... Wouldn't be able to knock down a second, or a third or fourth. But if he could get through this one – the one that had crumbled from above and _shouldn't even be there_ – and there was just freedom, then he would be okay.

What he really wanted to be on the other side of that wall, though, was Tom. Because there was better than lying behind him, unconscious and almost dead


	90. Damaged

**title: **Damaged  
**characters/pairing:** doug penhall, tom hanson  
**rating: **G  
**warnings:**  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**AN: **... eh. take it as you want. what happened to tom? well, whatever you think could make him like that... penson? sure, if it pleases you :D

Tom slammed clenched fists against Doug's chest heatedly, although no harm was caused.

"They-they _broke_ me Doug... and now I'm broken. Broken, damaged, whatever you wanna call it, that's what I am." Tears fell down Tom's cheeks -- too thin and too pale, Doug thought – and the older man nearly cried himself.

Strong arms wrapped around Tom, encasing him like a moth in a cocoon, and he gave into it easily, feeling safe and protected.

"You're not damaged," Doug mumbled lightly, kissing the top of Tom's head. "You're too damn beautiful and perfect to be even the tiniest bit broken."


	91. Anguish

**Anguish**

A/N: written with the meaning of anguish being: extreme pain, distress, or anxiety. So, anxiety here. And no, I don't what's got Tommy all riled up about. Got any ideas? Feed my muse; maybe I'll make this into a one-shot. yeah, a lot of the drabbles could, but they're meant to be 100-word stories. ones like these, however, don't exactly say much, now do they?

i own nothing!

_Don't panic_ echoed throughout his mind, never wavering but still just hardly there. A silent yet constant reminder that he should do it, just get it over with, and do so without much panic or worry. But hell, he _was_ worried, and on the verge of panicking and all this seemed to be going so slow...

"Don't panic," was now spoken fully and loudly, and he smiled lightly. Yeah, don't panic, that would be easy... but having Doug there, having Doug verbalize the words, was a lot more reassuring than those two constantly repeating words floating around in his head.


	92. Hopeless

**Hopeless**

**A/N:** mentions suicide and attempted suicide, nothing graphic though...

--

A bit pessimistic at times, but never hopeless. Never let things get him down, no matter how bad it had gotten, or could get . Because crap always happened to him, mostly small things, although there were the larger aspects of life – his mum's suicide, his own suicide attempt, his dad... there were plenty, but the past was the past. Not to be forgotten completely, because he could never do that, but he'd never allow himself to be hopeless over anything because he knew that no matter how bad some things could get, there was always something better at the end.


	93. Pity

**Pity**

**A/N:** ...

--

"Don't fucking pity me, Doug," Tom hissed angrily, glaring hard at the older man. "You have **no** right to, so just leave."

"But Tommy, I am sorry! I never meant to, really. I was drunk, and the guy, he was all over me..."

"And what?" Tom snapped, hand gripping the doorknob tight, wanting to just slam the door in Doug's face. "You _fucked _him-" Doug's features turned angry at Tom's blatant way of putting it, and Tom smirked. "Yeah. What I thought," he muttered, quickly shutting the door and locking it before Doug could protest. That look had said everything.


	94. Wake

**title: **Wake  
**characters/pairing: **tom hanson, doug penhall  
**rating: **G  
**warnings:**  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**summary:** And Tom wasn't sure what had happened, and he really didn't want to until he had gotten that advil and coffee.  
**A/N:** thanks to rosemelody2 on lj for the idea :D

--

Tom groaned slightly as he opened bleary eyes, sleep still trying to keep the eyelids shut. His head hurt, though, and he doubted he would be able to fall back asleep.

Aspirin and caffeine seemed like a great, idea, though, and he sat up, the pain becoming even more evident with the movement. But it was quickly forgotten once he noticed the other person lying in his bed.

Doug Penhall, in his bed. Had been there, sleeping beside him...

And Tom wasn't sure what had happened, and he really didn't want to until he had gotten that advil and coffee.


	95. Confused

**title: **Confused  
**characters/pairing: **mostly tom, with a bit of everybody else mentioned  
**rating: **G  
**warnings: **  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**summary:** Doug was okay, having only suffered a broken arm. Tom wondered why nobody had been able to tell him something as simple as that.

--

"Doug's at the hospital," Fuller had said, seeming too calm about it. Tom had looked up at him, confusion and worry evident.

"What? Why?"

"He got hurt." _Way to state the obvious_, Tom thought bitterly. Spoken out loud: "Yeah, but _what?_ Is he gonna be okay?"

"I'm not the doctor, Tom. Go see him."

Judy told him nothing either, nor had Harry. Tom had grabbed his jacket and made it to the hospital in ten minutes. Doug was okay, having only suffered a broken arm. Tom wondered why nobody had been able to tell him something as simple as that.


	96. Sorry

**title: **Sorry  
**characters/pairing: **tom hanson, doug penhall -- doug/tom  
**rating: **G  
**warnings: ** slash  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**summary: **A _stupid_ mistake. You could say that's what it is to lower the blame, ease the guilt, but in the end it's just a mistake

--

A _stupid_ mistake. You could say that's what it is to lower the blame, ease the guilt, but in the end it's just a mistake – seems stupid but not actually caused because of stupidity. And what I did seems so stupid but I never once felt stupid about doing it. I felt in control, so damned smart over doing this because it would hurt you. Hurt you and why I even wanted to I don't know. But I did and yeah, I'd say sorry, because I am, really, but I just can't bring myself to face you. Not yet, anyways.


	97. Life

**title: **Life  
**characters/pairing: **errrr hard to explain... Doug Penhall  
**rating: **G  
**warnings: ** child abuse reference  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**summary: **Always was a bit troubled, most people thought, but shy at the same time.

--

Always was a bit troubled, most people thought, but shy at the same time. That boy who's mother was dead but nobody knew how. Little brother following him around no matter where he went. Nobody really knew them. Just the father and two sons who had moved in the month before. So far the oldest had shown a black eye twice, split lip once, and a broken arm still in its bright blue cast.. The youngest never seemed harmed. It was obvious how their lives were, but nobody around actually had the courage – or heart – to do anything about it.


	98. Affliction

**title: **Affliction  
**characters/pairing: **tom hanson, doug penhall -- doug/tom  
**rating: **G  
**warnings: ** slash  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**summary: **Doug wanted Tom. Not just as a friend, or even as a boyfriend-type lover  
**A/N: **kinda inspired by Age of Daze's _Afflicted_

--

Doug wanted Tom. Not just as a friend, or even as a boyfriend-type lover. It was mostly lust driven desire and all he wanted was to feel him. Be with him, beside him, near him, be _anything_ with him so as long as he got what he wanted, what he _needed._. He wasn't even planning on doing anything about it, though unless Tom said something. _"Hey Doug! Ireallylikewannafuck?"_

Doug laughed. Tom would never say that. But he could still hope. Except no, because Tom had that chick, Marie or Marissa or something like that that started with an M.


	99. Accomplished

**title: **Accomplished  
**characters/pairing: **tom hanson, doug penhall  
**rating: **G  
**warnings: **  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**summary: **Tom glared at his partner, not understanding what lay underneath the flesh of his head.

--

A project on Hitler? Tom glared at his partner, not understanding what lay underneath the flesh of his head. Or if there was really anything under there. Not much of anything, anyways. Maybe a little dancing alien that had to use a crank every once in awhile to get the guy's brain back into working order.

"I did a project on him in grade 12," Doug stated simply, casually draping an arm over Tom's shoulder. "Never actually handed it in, but I have it."

Tom smirked, dancing alien disappearing.. Maybe he and Doug would actually pass something this time around.


	100. Calm

**title: **Calm  
**characters/pairing: **tom hanson, doug penhall -- doug/tom i think  
**rating: **G  
**warnings: **  
**disclaimer: **i own nothing  
**summary: **"Fuck Doug, I can not calm down alright?"

--

"Fuck Doug, I can not calm down alright?"

"But why? There's nothing wrong here."

"Like hell there isn't," Tom argued. "You aren't the one who got attacked by one of them."

"Attacked?"

"Yes, Doug. When I was 7. An idiot dressed as a clown grabbed me and tried pushing me into the trunk of his car. But a couple guys tackled the clown to the ground and I ran home as fast as I fucking could."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious!"

"Aww, poor baby," Doug mocked. "Need me to hold your hand when we walk by the face painting?"

--

and i am now done this little project. thanks to the readers/reviewers who stuck with me :D


End file.
